Fanning the Flames: The Shinobi Chronicles
by Itachi'sGirl2
Summary: Yet, even as he smiled at her, Naruto couldn't shake the nagging fear that even those eyes could conceal the something dark and sinister. The words of his greatest enemy echoed in his ears. "The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge . . ."
1. Prologue

**Fanning the Flames**

**The Shinobi Chronicles**

It has been 9 years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. In the wake of such chaos, Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki has rebuilt the village of Konoha and his forces have swelled with many young shinobi. It would seem that an era of peace has finally dawned on the Village Hidden in the Leaves, yet within the ashes of war, a single ember smolders.

**Prologue**

"So I was thinking that perhaps we could have a small class for each genin on medical tactics. It would help all of them to be able to at least bandage their teammates, and it would also help us to identify genin who might be future medical ninja."

Naruto Uzumaki looked up from the proposal he had been reading. Sakura Haruno stood before his desk, dressed in her lab coat and with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "How often would this take place? Weekly? Monthly?"

"I'd like to have at least one day a month with each team." She said, adjusting the coat on her shoulders.

Naruto nodded, flipping a page. He had very little patience for official matters like this, usually preferring to pass such decisions on to Kakashi or Yumiko, his advisors. However, he felt that Sakura might have taken it badly if he had not agreed to meet with her personally. Even he wasn't willing to face Sakura in a bad mood. He looked up at her, adopted what he thought to be a serious and interested expression. "It looks like you have everything in order. I think we can progress to you proposing this idea to the Jonin."

"Hokage-sama?" Both the pink-haired and blond-haired ninja looked over at the door. It was Naruto's secretary, Akemi Heiwa, who had spoken. A jonin level kunoichi, she was also an apprentice medical ninja who trained regularly under Sakura when she was not helping Naruto organize the village's affairs. She bowed her head to both her mentor and her Hokage, "There is a visitor here to see you sir." She glanced down at the clipboard that she clutched to her chest, "A Chika Masami from the Land of Greens."

The blue eyes narrowed for a heartbeat, but he nodded, taking care to keep his expression neutral. "Send her in."

Akemi nodded, vanishing back through the door. Beside him, Sakura stared after her, green eyes darkened with suspicion. "Were we expecting this one?"

"Nope." Naruto responded, calmly rolling up the scroll and setting it aside. Glancing across his desk, he quickly scooped up several papers and folders, depositing them into drawers. Vaguely he thought about what a pain it would be to sort them all out again later, but it couldn't be helped. Although it was true that the Land of Greens had no hidden village, it wouldn't be impossible for this visitor to be an informant for one of the other villages. _Or for her to be an enemy spy_. He added to himself. The sound of footsteps drew his attention and he straightened up, fixing his eyes on the open door. Akemi re-entered, followed closely by another young woman.

Brown hair hung to her shoulders, framing soft, the soft brown eyes that stared out of a slender, friendly face. The first signs of age were beginning to tell in the regal face, faint lines of care that betrayed the tension in an otherwise composed expression. Chika Masami was not a tall woman, however he suspected that the air of nobility that seemed to surround her made her appear larger than she really was. She wore a simple, green kimono and, as she came to stand before his desk, she bowed her head. "Rokudaime-sama, thank you very much for agreeing to see me." She had a faint accent that he found quite pleasant.

"Not at all." He had risen at her entrance. Akemi had taken to scolding him whenever he remained seated, so it was a habit he was working on correcting. Returning his attention to his secretary, he spoke. "Akemi, thank you, you may go." The young secretary nodded, bowing to Sakura before exiting the room. Blue eyes moved to the newcomer as he retook his seat. "What can I do for you Ms. Masami?"

He watched as her gaze flickered momentarily to Sakura, who stood just beside his desk. "With all due respect Rokudaime, I would rather that we discuss this in private. It is a rather delicate matter."

Naruto held up a hand, "Sakura is one of my most trusted shinobi. Anything that you need to say can be said in front of her."

A faint smile touched the kunoichi's face as the woman inclined her head. "Forgive me Miss Sakura, I meant no disrespect." When Sakura returned the gesture, Chika continued, "My daughter and I have traveled a long way here from the Land of Greens in the hope that we would be allowed to reside in your village. It is my wish that you would grant us permission to do so."

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sakura cut across him, "All matters involving citizenship and residence in the village must be taken up with the Land of Fire and the Konoha police department. Surely you already knew this if they allowed you inside the village?" Her voice, while not unkind had a hard edge to it. Evidently she shared the suspicions that had blossomed in Naruto's mind. If this woman hadn't already registered with the Land of Fire or police, they would never have allowed her to enter the village. The fact that she was here meant that she had already been cleared, if only temporarily. The Hokage had no power in these matters, which meant that she probably had a different motive for this visit.

Chika smiled at the pink-haired kunoichi, however there was no amusement in her gaze. The soft brown eyes were hard as iron. Her voice, however, was carefully neutral. "We have already registered with both and been granted both citizenship and a license to purchase property within the boundaries of the village. We have, in fact, already purchased a lovely house. However, I'm afraid that it is a bit more complicated than that." She paused, as if unsure how to continue. Finally she murmured, "My daughter and I are in possession of something that belongs to Konoha. We wish to return it."

Naruto flashed a glance sideways at Sakura. He could see the tension in her slender frame as her gaze flickered back and forth between her Hokage and the newcomer. Beneath the desk, he made a hand signal for her to stand down. Noticing the gesture, her posture relaxed, although he couldn't help but notice that she kept her weight centered, ready to react at a moment's notice. Frowning, Naruto asked, "And what, may I ask, is it that you are in possession of?"

The woman turned toward the still-open door, "Tsukiko, will you come in here please?"

Naruto's blue eyes snapped to the door again, and he was shocked to see a child, no more than ten years old, enter. He assumed that this must have been the woman's daughter; however there was very little resemblance between the two. Black hair streamed down her back, pulled into a single ponytail. As she brushed her bangs back from her face, a pair of onyx eyes glowed out him. In fact, the only thing she seemed to have inherited from her mother was the gentle expression that graced her young, innocent face. Her kimono was a dark shade of pink, and as she entered the room, her eyes met his.

For a few moments, he felt as if there was something vaguely familiar about her. Some aspect of her appearance triggered a memory within him. Yet, try as he might, he couldn't put his finger on it. A wide grin broke across her face as she squealed, "Is that him? Is that the Hokage?!"

In spite of himself, Naruto smiled at her obvious excitement. Her mother nodded, "Yes dear, this is Naruto Uzumaki, sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The black eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at him. "I've heard all about you! Did you really train with one of the Legendary Sannin? Did you really defeat a thousand ninjas in the Fourth Shinobi War? What was it like? Is the Nine-Tailed Fox really inside of you?" Her mother shot her a withering glance and she ducked her head, cheeks reddening. He had to suppress a chuckle. It was precisely the same look he frequently received from Sakura and Akemi.

"As you can see," Chika said, her expression clearing, "my daughter is very interested in the shinobi world. We moved here so that she could receive training as a shinobi."

Sakura's eyes were glued to the child, obviously she was experiencing the same feeling of recognition that Naruto was. "How old is she? Because she's starting late, the training might be a bit harder for her." Her harsh tone had vanished, and the blond-haired ninja couldn't help but notice the gentle tone she had adopted. She had become much more responsive to children lately, he reflected. No doubt her recent marriage to Lee had softened her a bit.

He was jerked form his thoughts by the older woman's response. This time, a faint note of anger was obvious in her voice as she responded. "Tsukiko is 8 years old, however, I am sure that she will take to the training very well." Looking down at her daughter, she said, "Tsukiko dear, please show Naruto and Sakura your ability."

The young girl nodded, closing her dark eyes. A heartbeat later, Naruto found himself staring into crimson orbs. He rose out of his seat, fists clutching the desk before him. Beside him, he heard Sakura's exclamation of disbelief. For the faintest heartbeat, Naruto found himself staring at a young, raven-haired boy. In that split second, the color was gone and the girl's face rematerialized, breaking through the defiant, hate-filled boy's image. She darted behind her mother, obviously startled and frightened by their reactions.

Turning, green eyes met blue as the two Konoha shinobi stared at each other. They were at a loss for words. Naruto could see his own confusion mirrored in his childhood friend's eyes. Yet, as he turned back to the child, who was peeking out from behind her mother, he felt a twinge of shame in his chest. He recognized the look of mingled fear, confusion, and sadness on her face. It was one he knew all too well from his own childhood.

Taking his seat, he drew a long breath, folding his hands on his desk. Looking up at the woman, he spoke. "Please explain."

Laying a comforting hand on her child's head, the woman smiled sadly. "I was eighteen when my village was visited by a young man. He was quiet and soft-spoken, but very charming. My mother was a herbalist you see, one of the best and most famous in our part of the world, and this young man was in the early stages of a very serious illness. He visited us regularly for medicine, and, as you can see, we became very close. I eventually found out who he was, but at that point, I found it hard to believe. He was nothing like I would have expected. Nine years ago, a month after Tsukiko was conceived, he told me that I wouldn't see him anymore, that there was something he had to do. But it was his final wish that, if his child inherited his ability, I would bring her to Konoha to be trained. It was his hope that, if he failed in his mission, she might restore his clan name."

"Itachi . . ." Sakura spoke so quietly, he almost missed the words.

A smile touched the face of the Hokage as he closed his eyes, an image of the proud, strong ninja flashing across his mind. "Yes, that sounds like him." That was why she had seemed familiar to him. Though less pronounced, she had his elongated tear-troughs. Now, as he opened his eyes to stare into her face, he could easily see her father. His calm tone seemed to embolden her and she slowly crept out from behind her mother, he eyes now bright with suspicion.

"She will be hated you know." He said softly, rising from his seat to move toward the mother and child. "People will fear her, they will look down at her, some may even wish to harm her. You realize this?"

Chika nodded, "I know. But she is not her father, or her uncle. She is the last of a great and powerful shinobi clan, one that is a large part of Konoha's history. She deserves a chance."

Kneeling down before the small child, Naruto stared into the girl's eyes. "Yes, she does. We owe Itachi at least that much." The little girl stared back at him, her dark eyes clear and bright, so unlike that of her ancestors. "Starting next Monday, she can attend the Academy with the rest of our students." He watched her eyes widen, a broad smile breaking out over her face. Yet, even as he smiled at her, Naruto couldn't shake the nagging fear that even those eyes could conceal the something dark and sinister. The words of his greatest enemy echoed in his ears.

"The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge . . ."


	2. Chapter 1

2 Years Later . . .

**Chapter 1: Born of Fire**

Tsukiko Uchiha stared at the staircase before her, willing herself not to be sick. The wooden steps rose up before her, stretching into the darkness until they reached the door behind which her new team waited. It had been a long two years, but she had graduated from the academy near the top of her class and now she had been assigned to a three-man squad. It was funny, she had been looking forward to this day since she had entered the academy, but that hadn't stopped the knot of nervousness in her stomach from spreading to her entire body.

Her mother had made a special note of being sure to wake her early on this particular day. Not that it had been necessary. Tsukiko had slept very little and, what little rest she had managed to get had been fitful and restless. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her fist, forcing herself to take the first step onto the stairs. Her entire body trembled as her heart hammered inside of her chest. It didn't make any sense, she told herself. The people who awaited her at the top of the stairs were genin, just like her. They would be people that she had trained and learned with. Why then, was it suddenly so nerve-racking to meet them?

The brief reflection had distracted her long enough for her to reach the top of the stairs. She stood, eyes glued to the plain door that stood before her. She raised a shaking hand, steeling herself for the worst as her fingers brushed the doorknob.

In a split second, the door was yanked open and a voice yelled her name. "Tsukiko! So they put you with us huh?"

The young girl jumped, though whether it was from the sudden opening of the door or the loud voice she wasn't sure. A pair of bright, mischievous eyes glowed from beneath a mop of untidy brown hair. In spite of her nerves, Tsukiko smiled, "Bikou, they actually put the two of us together?"

The young Inuzuka smiled at her stepping back to allow her onto the balcony. Like all of his clan, he had a distinctly wild look about him. The fur-lined vest he wore was wrinkled and covered in dog-hair. He had obviously been wrestling around with his partners. "Yeah, crazy right? Shoulda known it was you. Gin and Kimu got all excited." At the sound of their names, the two dogs stepped forward to greet her, tails wagging and tongues lolling out. Slightly larger than his brother, the silver-gray Gin jumped up to lick playfully at her face. She pushed him down, scratching behind his ears as the pale-gold Kimu nudged her hand, demanding attention.

"Tsukiko Uchiha, a genjutsu user. I should have known they would put you on our team." The voice drew her attention and, as she turned, she saw a third person sitting on the steps leading to the edge of the balcony. Black hair was pulled into a ponytail on the top of his head and was surveying her with something bordering on disinterest. With a faint twinge of disappointment, she addressed the third member of her team, "Hello Daichi." He gave her a careless wave. Diachi Nara displayed every ounce of the laziness Tsukiko had come to associate with his clan, however it seemed that some unknown forces had conspired to make him completely unbearable by gracing him with an obscene measure of arrogance.

Seeing her expression, Bikou whispered in her ear, "I know right? I was hoping for Kei, or at least for Akio. But I suppose you can't win them all."

Tsukiko shrugged. Grudgingly, she had to admit that Diachi was quite intelligent, even if he had little else going for him. In every test of strategy or tactics they had faced at the academy, he had come up with the best possible solution. His unwilling teammates hadn't always used his design, often more out of spite than anything else, but a good tactician could often change the tide of a battle. Ruefully she realized that he was, quite possibly, the best choice for their third member. For all his strength, Bikou had never had the patience for tactics, and, while she wasn't dumb by any means, she preferred to fight on her own. Someone who could think of how best to utilize each member of a team would make the team nearly unbeatable. He would be an asset, she decided, if an annoying one.

She moved toward the edge of the balcony, barely noting the potted plants that decorated the area. Slowly easing herself down onto the stone steps, she drew in a long breath as her friend and his partners sat down next to her, opposite Diachi. The presence of Bikou had been a balm for her nerves. Gin and Kimu had brought them together, crashing a picnic that Tsukiko had shared with her mother. When Bikou had arrived, he had been pleasantly surprised to be invited to join them. For Tsukiko, he had been the first of many friends she would make in the Academy.

It was the dogs who first alerted them to the presence of another. Two pairs of ears pricked and, moments later, they each heard the faint scrape of the handle turning. The door opened and Tsukiko had to suppress a cry of delight as Neji Hyūga stepped out onto the balcony. His green jonin's uniform flexed easily as he closed the door behind him, pacing forward until he stood before them. Tsukiko always prided herself in being able to read people's eyes, however even for her, the white eyes may as well have been stone.

He studied them for a long moment, pupil-less eyes moving over each one of them in turn before he spoke. "My name is Neji Hyūga and I will be your sensei until you graduate through the Chunin exams." He shifted his weight, leaning back against one of the pillars that held up the awning as he continued, "Now, if you could just go around and say your name, what you feel you are good at, what you feel you are bad at, and your goal as a shinobi, we can get started. For example, as I just said, I am Neji Hyūga. I'm exceptionally good at taijutsu and there is very little that I am bad at. My goal as a shinobi is to defend the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Hyūga Clan at any cost."

He looked over at Diachi, who yawned widely before speaking. "I'm Diachi Nara. I'm good at ninjutsu, don't really know what I'm bad at yet. And I don't really have a goal. My family are shinobi, so I am as well." Tsukiko barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the black-haired boy spoke. Bikou was not so successful, an action which earned him a raised eyebrow from Neji.

The young ninja's cheeks flushed as he hurried to give his information. "I'm Bikou Inuzuka. I'm good at taijutsu and ninjutsu, but horrid at genjutsu. My goal as a shinobi is to become a taijutsu master and eventually to become a jonin."

Neji nodded slowly before turning his eyes to Tsukiko. Even as unaccustomed as she was to his ways, she could see the faint flicker of unease in his eyes. It was better than the blatant mistrust that some showed toward her, but it still sent a flicker of sadness through her. She pushed it away, smiling up at him as she spoke. "My name is Tsukiko Uchiha. I'm good at genjutsu and okay at ninjutsu, but I'm not very good with taijutsu. And my goal," the smile faded from her face as she stared up at him. Her black eyes hardened daring him to challenge what she was about to say. "my goal is to restore the Uchiha Clan to its former glory, and to defend the village my ancestors helped found."

Surprise flared in his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished as they closed. To her confusion, a small smile touched his face as he let out a soft breath. There was a pause before he spoke again. "As you will not doubt realize, being a shinobi requires a complete commitment to the village. There are many things you will have to give up, many luxuries you will have to deny yourself. Your number one priority must be to protect his village and all those who live in it." Opening the strange, pupil-less eyes, he straightened up. "Alright Team 4, meet me at Training Ground Three tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp. Dismissed."

The three genin hesitated, caught off guard by the sudden dismissal. It was Diachi who recovered first, climbing to his feet and stretching before striding past the jonin and disappearing through the door. Bikou quickly scrambled to his feet, reaching down to pull Tsukiko to hers before moving off toward the door. She followed, well aware of the white eyes that still rested upon her. Reaching the door just after her teammate, she paused, turning around.

"Neji-sensei," He had made no move to pretend he had not been watching her. Meeting his gaze as strongly as she could, she continued, "I'll prove that you can trust me. I won't let you down." For a few moments, he simply stared. His expression wasn't hateful, it was analytical, as if he were sizing her up. Finally, he inclined his head. Returning the gesture, she closed the door behind her. It suddenly occurred to her that her nervousness had faded, but if she'd been asked, even she wouldn't have been able to say exactly when it had vanished.


End file.
